Yes
by Ash Gray Kitsune
Summary: -Somewhat delayed V-day fic...- Returns, retribution...and maybe a little reward?


Yes

It was quiet, out here in the Wave Country. The soft song of the birds was even a little muted, hushed by the lullaby of waves caressing the long beach before him. Not that the Leaf was terribly noisy, but Iruka smiled slightly, his long brown hair loose as he tucked his hands in his pockets, leaning against the taller figure beside him. It was a blessing to relax for a change, to lose himself in the beauty of the sea and forget the hectic, crazy schedule waiting him back home. Back home...he felt a slight sadness settle in his heart, but it was shadowed heavily by the joy. The Fire, the Wave...Konoha had become his home, the home and birthplace of his students and lover, and had opened its doors to him without a single glance. The Mist Village had been home, once...in faded memories and old photographs. Now, though...it was a retreat. He felt the other shift slightly, and freed one hand to wrap around Kakashi's waist, sighing quietly as the older nin's arms went around him.

"You like your vacation, I take it?" Came the soft murmur beneath his mask, one gray eye warmly regarding the chuunin in his arms.

"_Hai_...thank you, love. As much as I love the children, and love the village..."

"It's nice to get away every now and then."

"Yes...I'm glad that you rifled through the file room, after all."

"Really? I was under the impression that you were still pissed at me for that." Kakashi chuckled, pulling away to meet Iruka's eyes.

"Oh, I'm still angry...but I know you didn't mean any harm. And given that you saved me from having to explain to Gai just exactly where we were going for our anniversary made up for a lot of the worry you caused. Still...next time, _ask_ me where I'd like to go, and what I'd like to do. I about had a coronary thanks to your impromptu declaration that we were going to Wave and that was that." The silver-haired nin grinned sheepishly, his one eye curving as he pulled Iruka close and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry...I guess I just got excited when I found out that you were from the Wave and that you had visited, once, before your parents passed. I've only been a little ways in, and I never really got the chance to enjoy it. I didn't mean to upset you any..." He replied softly, stroking Iruka's hair with one long, pale hand. The teacher smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek, settling back against his shoulder, almost purring from the pets.

"It's okay. I...actually, I really am glad you brought me back. It was a sad, but happy reunion. I didn't think I'd be this alright with it." He could feel Kakashi smiling against the crown of his head, and chuckled softly. "Honestly, I thought you were being a total ass again and completely bent on making me miserable. And then you go and prepare a beautiful cottage for us, let the dogs-" "Ninken, lover." "whatever roam free, and even rent me my own stretch of beachfront property to luxuriate in. I had no idea you knew what my idea of heaven was." Kakashi grinned at that, and tugged his mask down, revealing a handsome face only a little scarred that could rival the Yondaime. He caught the chuunin's chin and captured his lips in a long kiss, tightening his arm around him and smoothing away a few errant strands of hair. Iruka's long locks had grown over the past three years, nearly as long now as Inochi's, save that he still wrapped his up in a high bun for teaching. Only Kakashi saw them now, silky to the touch and gorgeous to behold...and he really liked what he saw.

"Good...I was so nervous about all of this..." Iruka cocked his head a little, looking up at the Copy Nin with a little trepidation.

"Nervous?"

"Well...this is an important event. Our first year anniversary; for that matter, it's also the anniversary of the day we fought over the Chuunin exam when I entered the kids." Iruka looked slightly stunned, then going through his mental calendar, laughed brightly, his brown eyes dancing with mischief.

"It IS! I'd almost entirely forgotten about that! Wow..." His giggles subsided and he smiled at the memory, drawing his hands up to link behind Kakashi's head. "That feels like a million years ago...hard to believe it's only three. And only one year since we actually started going out. Wow..." Kakashi smiled softly, and nuzzled close to his lover, nipping and nibbling on his jawline and earlobe.

"Yeah...it's...almost kinda scary. I've never been this close to someone before...for that matter, I've never really had more than a one-night stand. And now..." He pulled back, and Iruka all but dissolved into a smile as Kakashi gave him the sweetest look, like a puppy happy to have found its owner. "I have a boyfriend, whom I've spent a wonderful year with, and who loves me so deeply that it should scare me...and never has. Even though he's threatened to neuter me for begging for nookie and public groping, and threatened to kill me when I whisper Icha Icha phrases in his ears..." Iruka squeaked as Kakashi scooped him up, a husky tone deepening his voice as he started walking back to their cottage. "Even though I know he likes it..."

"Mmhmm...and just what are you going to do with me now, oh fearless Kakashi-sama? We've used up all the chocolate we brought along." Iruka felt his voice hit a higher pitch and he winced, wondering if they'd have to foot the bill for the bed too...they already had to fix the damned bench out front...Kakashi suddenly just smiled, and setting his lover on the bed, he kneeled before him, slipping one hand into his back pocket to pull out a small, blue-covered book. There was no title, but Iruka knew better than to assume that it might be anything decent. The older nin seemed to understand, and taking it back, he lifted it so that way Iruka could see it, and opened the book to the middle pages, where the trademark comics were...but...they were different. The teacher stared, astounded, as he took in the beautifully done drawings of himself and Kakashi, not in lewd and lustful positions, but sitting and watching a movie, cuddling beneath the trees out by his family's compound, sitting on this very bed...

Himself being handed a ring. As he took the book from Kakashi, he realized that the man was olding something between his thumb and forefingers, smiling so shyly. It was an old ring, slender but still wide enough not to emasculate him, in steel, enameled in black and white, with a hound racing across the breadth. He set the book down and reached for it with his left hand, noticing that he was trembling badly, when Kakashi took it gently and set the ring on his finger, pulling the stunned chuunin into a soft kiss.

"I didn't want to spring everything on you at once...and the guy drawing for me took forever to finish...but...I wanted your return to Wave to be really special, lover. I wanted you to know that I open my heart and home not only to you, but to your country, your extended family...Naruto...you know, the works." Iruka blinked, then giggled softly, returning the kiss with a hug too, and he glanced at the ring, knowing that its significance would likely be explained to him over the course of the next several hours, after a few bouts of celebratory marital sex.

"Thank you...I love you...and _yes_."

**So, yeah...I've finally done what I told myself I'd never do. Which is to write Naruto fanfiction. Not because of the story, actually...but because I steadfastly hate the American dubbing. And at the time, I was foolish enough to think that because I loved old anime and manga, I was better than most. A terrible hypocrisy, I know...**

**ANYWHO.**

**Anyone up for some more Irukashi?**


End file.
